


Everything (Vid)

by Trelkez



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Ghost Hunters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2020-06-23 19:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19707820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trelkez/pseuds/Trelkez
Summary: Did you just call the demon a motherfucker?





	Everything (Vid)

**Author's Note:**

> Music by Scruffy the Cat. Made for VividCon Challenge: Full Circle.*

Download (right click/save): [154MB MP4](http://trelkez.net/vids/bfu_trelkez_everything.mp4)

**Author's Note:**

> * Years ago, when I first started submitting to VividCon Challenge, I started an X-Files vid to this song that somehow never quite got finished. When the very last Challenge rolled around, I had gotten into Buzzfeed Unsolved, and this song transitioned seamlessly from being about alien hunters to being about ghost hunters (with a side of aliens?), which made it very appropriately full circle for me.


End file.
